


Troubles of Being Hokage

by 4jimin



Category: KakaIru - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Assistant Umino Iruka, Bottom Umino Iruka, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4jimin/pseuds/4jimin
Summary: AU: Hokage Kakashi, assistant Iruka. Even the Hokage needs a break once in a while.





	Troubles of Being Hokage

**Author's Note:**

> I literally wrote this today, haven't fully edited so excuse any mistakes u might find.  
> Also,  
> This is kind of just a test run...my whole writing style felt messy in this because I'm trying to experiment with different POV's lol

Kakashi rubbed his eyes, he didn’t realize accepting the position of Hokage would entail such tedious desk work.

His staff had left the building already, going on home to their families and getting a good nights rest.

Kakashi seethed with envy. He couldn’t remember the last time he slept. Or the last time he ate. Especially not the last time he had sex.

Whenever he thought he’d take a break, the stacks of missions and reports on his desk would just stare back and tease him. If papers could talk, they would say _you’re not fit to be the Hokage, you can’t even do simple bookkeeping_.

He threw the empty flask off his desk, and into the nearest wall, smashing it to bits.

“Hokage-sama?” The timid voice carried over from the doorway.

“Who is it? Show yourself,” Kakashi demanded, hand wrapped around his kunai. He would have used scent to identify the visitor, but the alcohol he consumed earlier had dampened his abilities.

A male figure walked slowly to Kakashi’s desk, stopping once he could be identified by the faint glow of the moon.

It was Iruka.

“I heard a crash coming from in here and wanted to make sure you were ok.”

“You’re still here?” Kakashi questioned his assistants mental health. “I let everyone leave hours ago.”

Iruka looked at his shoes, “W-well, I know you’re always here late. I thought I’d help around with whatever I could. I was just down in the archives room cleaning up the mess the academy students made during their field trip earlier.”

Kakashi quietly sized up his assistant from head to toe, eyes raking down his youthful body.

Iruka shifted onto his other foot, the gaze of his boss weighing heavily on him. “Is there anything you would like me to do for you Hokage-sama?”

“Drop the honorifics, and call me by my name.”

“Ok Hokage-sama—I mean Kakashi.” Kakashi loved the way his name rolled off Iruka’s tongue. Almost like a purr.

The room felt hot suddenly, and his head began spinning. “Grab me some water.”

“Right away!” Iruka rushed to the kitchen down the hall, and came back in the blink of an eye. He opened the bottle and held it in front of Kakashi, waiting for the Hokage to take it from his hands.

But Kakashi had other plans. He decided he would give his assistant a little show.

He hooked his pinky finger onto the mask that covered the bottom half of his face, pulling the edge down excruciatingly slow. Iruka stopped moving, mouth agape as he watched the event unfold before him. 

Kakashi licked his lips and smiled a slick smile up at his assistant. All that could be heard in the silence of the night was Iruka’s heavy breathing.

He gently grabbed Iruka’s hand, guiding the bottle towards himself. In the midst of drinking, he pushed Iruka’s hand up, just enough to let some water spill down the corners of his mouth, leaving a wet trail down his neck. 

Iruka gasped, apologizing profusely. “Help me clean it up,” is all Kakashi said. The devil on Kakashi’s shoulder stirred, waking from its nap.

“R-right away.” Iruka grabbed a napkin and began wiping at Kakashi’s neck. Kakashi moaned deliberately, and Iruka responded by staring at Kakashi with wide eyes.

“I can’t remember the last time someone took care of me like this,” Kakashi admitted. He hadn’t had this much fun in a while. His assistant was what you would call...innocent. But he planned to change that tonight.

“Would you like me to do something else for you,” Iruka managed to stutter out.

By this point Kakashi had sobered up completely, but his intentions remained rather sinister. “There’s a lot of tension in my back, if you could…” he trailed off, hoping the brunette would understand his words.

Iruka walked behind the Hokage’s chair and gently put his hands to work on Kakashi, nimble hands kneading through the knots in his shoulder and back. Kakashi couldn’t help but grunt in approval. Although he had an ulterior motive, he appreciated the handiwork of his assistant.

“Hold on a second.” Iruka took a step back and watched stupefied as Kakashi took off his flak jacket and long sleeved shirt, revealing a pale and muscular torso. “There, that should be better,” Kakashi sat back down and looked at Iruka expectantly.

The devil sitting on his shoulder clapped.

Iruka stepped forward, hands clammy with sweat. His soft hands resumed their position. Except this time the bare skin on skin contact made Kakashi increasingly dizzy. He wanted to throw everything off his desk, lay Iruka down naked, and fuck him into next week.

But he also appreciated having an assistant so he wasn’t hasty.

"I think that’s enough Iruka. Now sit down and let me take care of you.” His voice was barely above a whisper, coming from the deep recesses of his throat.

An alarmed expression rang on Iruka’s face. “Sir?” He questioned, unsure whether he heard the correct words.

“Is there a problem?” Iruka blushed, shaking his head quickly from left to right. “Good, now come here,” Kakashi stood up and grabbed Iruka’s hand, guiding him into a sitting position on his desk, disregarding the multiple stacks of papers.

Kakashi stood between Iruka’s legs, hands pressing down on either of his thighs. “You’ve done enough tonight sensei,” Kakashi mewled into his ears. “Let me repay my debt to you by making you feel good.”

Iruka’s breathing increased rapidly, and he let out a crude moan. Embarrassed, he put his hand over his mouth and looked to Kakashi apologetically. Kakashi enjoyed how mortified the other man looked. If all it took were words to get Iruka into a panting mess, Kakashi imagined what his hands could do.

He raked his nails up Iruka’s thigh, making way up his torso, until finally he reached his ponytail. Yanking the hair tie off in one fell swoop, Iruka’s long hair came down to frame his face. It took everything in Kakashi to hold back. His cock ached painfully in his pants, but he ignored it and worshipped the brunette beauty in front of him.

“I think you’re wearing too much clothing,” Kakashi assessed, making his way to Iruka’s neck, playfully nipping and sucking at any spot he could get his mouth on. “Let’s do something about that.”

“Hokage-sama…” Iruka’s panicked voice echoed through the office.

“Tut-tut, what did I tell you sensei. I’d rather you scream my name than my title.” He looked at Iruka with insatiable hunger.

Kakashi didn’t realize that this is exactly what he needed—who he needed, the entire time. He blamed his sexual frustration on not being able to go out enough, when the truly satisfying prize was in his office all along.

He helped Iruka out of his combatant gear, and hummed praises as he saw what lay underneath. All that Iruka wore now was a pair of briefs and his beautiful brown skin, marred by years of missions and battles. Kakashi kissed each scar individually, in appreciation to the service Iruka offered Konoha.

He offered his hands as a masseuse, rubbing along every inch of his assistants body while his mouth tended to his nipples. Taking each brown bead into his mouth and lightly biting down, swirling his tongue, sucking, until Iruka was squirming.

Kakashi pushed his chair aside and stood on his knees, mouthing the bulge begging to be released from its confinements. “I didn’t know you were such a naughty boy Iruka. Though I hope you won’t miss this underwear too much,” he said as he ripped it in half.

Kakashi didn’t waste any time. His lips attended to Iruka’s cock, worshipping every inch with his tongue until the brunette was a trembling, moaning mess. He snaked his arm around until he grabbed ahold of Iruka’s ass, spreading his cheeks far and wide. Testing the limits, seeing how far Iruka would go to serve his Hokage.

Iruka unconsciously bucked his hips, cock hitting the back of Kakashi’s throat. The hitae-ate still firmly on his forehead, now pressed against Iruka’s groin. Kakashi came up, gasping for air. An obscene amount of slick saliva and cum mingled together, hanging from the tip of Iruka’s cock to Kakashi’s bottom lip.

Kakashi scooped the sticky liquid up with his finger and licked it like a depraved bastard. The devil on his shoulder rejoiced.

"Kakashi,” Iruka pleaded.

Kakashi stood up, grabbing ahold of Iruka’s hair, yanking it just enough to provide both pleasure and pain. With his lips ajar, Kakashi spit in his mouth then moved their lips together in a wet kiss, saliva dripping down the corners of Iruka’s mouth.

“Turn around for me.” Iruka obediently listened as Kakashi swept everything off his desk, _to hell with those papers_! Slamming Iruka’s upper body onto the hard wood, he leaned over and breathed into his ear, “Tell me what you want.”

Iruka only managed to let out a whimper. Kakashi grabbed ahold of his chin, raising his face off the desk, “What do you want me to do to you sensei.”

“Unh...I want you,” the blood rushed to Iruka’s face, painting his pretty cheeks pink. Lips ever so slightly apart, Kakashi pushed two fingers into his mouth, mimicking the actions of a blowjob. His clothed cock rubbed against Iruka’s bare cheeks, searching for an answer.

“If you don’t ask for it, I won’t give it to you,”

Kakashi’s threat brought out both the best and worst in the angelic brunette, “I want—I want you to fuck me hard and fast! I want to feel you deep inside me, your hot cum dripping from my ass!” Iruka’s confession bounced off the walls of the office, and vibrated down to Kakashi’s core.

”Spit in my hand,” he ordered as he pulled his pants down..

Iruka obeyed instantly. Kakashi smothered the pool of warm saliva over his hard cock and pressed two slick fingers past the first ring of muscle.

Iruka wiggled underneath the pressure of Kakashi’s able body and meticulous fingers.

Without another word, Kakashi sheathed his thick cock into Iruka’s bare ass, down to the hilt. Iruka screamed, profanity escaping his lips. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he breathed.

Kakashi wasn’t so cruel. He let Iruka adjust before he moved inside him.

“I’m dizzy,” Iruka panted.

Kakashi kissed the side of his head as he picked up and maintain rhythm. The creaking of the hard wood desk and obscene sound of wetness as Kakashi slid effortlessly into Iruka filled the silence in the room. Iruka had lost consciousness at some point, and when he came to his senses he let out a filthy moan. Kakashi picked up the pace, executing the exact orders Iruka had laid out for him.

He pulled out to flip Iruka’s body over, ignoring the complaints escaping his puffy pink lips. “I want to see your face as I fuck you,” Kakashi grunted.

Iruka’s thighs clapped against Kakashi as he thrust in, skillfully working different angles until he found the right one.

Iruka wrapped his arms around his Hokage, inching closer, leaving no gaps in between. He sobbed into the crook of his neck, unable to find words to describe the erotic experience.

Kakashi grabbed ahold of Iruka’s neglected cock and pumped it’s entirety as he continued to fuck Iruka raw. 

“I can’t hold any longer,” Iruka cried, tears streaming down his cheek as his overstimulated cock painted white streaks over Kakashi’s hands and chest.

Kakashi took a fist full of Iruka’s hair and pulled his head back, biting the sweet spot on his neck one more time before he released his load inside Iruka, filling him to the brim.

They stood there for what felt like eternity, basking in the afterglow of a rough and passionate fuck.

“Let’s do it again,” Iruka pleaded just moments later. His long hair was matted to his face, pink splotches on his cheeks, bite marks displayed all over his body, yet here he was begging for more.

Kakashi laughed, looking at his freshly fucked lover with admiration. “Want to fuck me instead?”

Iruka’s eyes widened in astonishment.

“Is there a problem?”

He quickly shook his head from left to right.


End file.
